


Fingerprints

by orphan_account



Series: Hands [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As a cop, she can't help looking for further evidence.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

She glances at her watch as she moves away from the table, resisting the urge to look back.  She had her moment, brief though it was.  She'd love to indulge herself a little more, absorbing her experience over a latte in the coffee shop, but she's already late so she hurriedly exits the bookshop.  

 

The euphoria of the morning sustains her through an afternoon of the inevitable drudge work of a uniform trying to make detective.  

 

In the evening, after Will leaves, she finally takes the book from her bag.  She runs her fingers along the cover reverently, smiling at the thought that he held this book in his hands before he signed it.  

 

The signature itself is proof enough, but as a cop, she can't help looking for further evidence.  She tilts the glossy cover towards the light until she sees what she's looking for.  Her smile widens as she studies the faint lines and whorls of his fingerprints.  She knows they're his because she cleaned the dust jacket that morning.  It's not creepy, she just likes to take care of her books.  

 

(She resists the urge to preserve the book in an evidence bag.  That _would_ be creepy.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when exactly Beckett attended a Castle booksigning pre-series, but for the purpose of this story I'm assuming it was while she was a uniform.


End file.
